Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Orinoco Yellow.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and referred to by the name xe2x80x98Orinoco Yellowxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Orinoco, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,338. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Jan. 10, 2000 within a population of plants of the cultivar Orinoco in a controlled environment in ""s Gravenzande, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in ""s Gravenzande, The Netherlands since Feb. 15, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Orinoco Yellow has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Orinoco Yellowxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Orinoco Yellowxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Daisy type inflorescences with yellow and red purple bi-colored ray and yellow green-colored disc florets; typically grown as a spray type.
2. Strong and erect flowering stems.
3. Early flowering response.
4. Good postproduction longevity.
5. Resistant to Chrysanthemum White Rust.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ from plants of the parent, the cultivar Orinoco, primarily in ray floret coloration as plants of the cultivar Orinoco have white and red purple bi-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Yellow Remix, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,206. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in ""s Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Yellow Remix in the following characteristics:
1. Ray floret color of plants of the new Chrysanthemum was lighter yellow and had a stronger contrast than ray floret color of plants of the cultivar Yellow Remix.
2. Spray formation of plants of the new Chrysanthemum was flatter than spray formation of plants of the cultivar Yellow Remix.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar Yellow Remix.